Marissa T’lorak
Marissa T’lorak was a Jedi hunter, mercenary and bounty hunter who had no qualms about killing just about anyone for a high enough price. She worked both with a group, generally when functioning as a mercenary, and alone, usually while bounty hunting, and was arguably just as ruthlessly effective in any setting. She was 43 in 12 NE. Born into slavery on an unknown world in the Unknown Regions, nameless and separated from her parents at a young age, Marissa started off as frightened, helpless and traumatized as any other forcefully enslaved child. Over time, though, she soon displayed a fiery temper and indomitable will to resist the will of her slavers. Where all the others broke and submitted, Marissa persisted and refused to give in, clinging to her bitterness and hate to keep her going, when all "good" things in her life had vanished, or simply never existed. On the brink of death after one particularly brutal beating for her rebellious behaviour, her resistance caught the attention of a passing bounty hunter. Amused, her purchased her, nursed her back to health, and starting bringing her along with him on his missions, no matter how dangerous they were. Though at first she was little more than a trophy he brought around with him for kicks, he eventually named her Marissa, and quickly became very attached to her after that. He had quickly come to admire the courage and loyalty she displayed when he took her on his missions, and enjoyed the company of someone who looked up to him as a saviour, and as a father. Taking her as an apprentice, of sorts, he taught her everything he knew, and quickly began to fashion her into a capable hunter. By the time she was a teenager, she was his unofficial partner-in-crime, and was better than most amateur gunwomen. Unfortunately, Marissa's surrogate father was eventually killed-in-action during a mission that went wrong, and she was orphaned once again, barely escaping with her life. Marissa took her father's family name as a memento, of sorts, officially becoming "Marissa T’lorak", and not just "Marissa". Though grieving, she knew she had to continue on, and that her father would not want her moping around. So, only a few days after her father's death, she resumed bounty hunting in his stead, and would go on doing so for several years. Eventually, she crossed paths with a man named Freud, and together, they formed a loose band of mercs, united by the need and desire for money. By then, Marissa had developed in an intimidating, ruthless and commanding woman, quick to view her comrades as expendable if they ever became inconvenient. With her take-charge attitude and ruthless dispatching of dissenters, she quickly set herself up as the head of this nameless band of mercs, and would remain so for many years. Cold and calculating, Marissa would bring her troops to many victories -- so long as they stayed obedient. At some point in time, Marissa made a vendetta against both her slaver and her father's killer, going back to the world she was born on and the world that had just about taken everything from her in an effort to compensate for the helplessness she'd felt during those times. Both the slaver and her father's killer evaded her for a long time... Apprentice (thread) He of Many Names (thread) Category:Blackfire667 Misc